the Whiteness in the Darkness
by Aiolos
Summary: La historia trata sobre Ichigo y el Hollow que lo poseyó. Es totalmente independiente al manga y Kaien tedrá un papel muy importante. La historia transcurre después de la saga de la SS. Dedicado a Ebony y al FC de Kaien y a la División 13.
1. Prólogo

**the Whiteness in the Darkness. **

Prólogo.

"Kurosaki"…

"Ichigo"…

"Mi hora ha llegado, ríndete a mí".

Ahhh!

Ichigo se incorporó gritando en la cama. Había tenido un sueño horrible. Otra vez ese maldito Hollow metiéndose donde no lo llamaban.

Terminó de levantarse y se vistió rápidamente pues era muy tarde y como siempre llegaría tarde al instituto. Bueno…, no sería exactamente como siempre, no. Rukia ya no saldría del armario vestida y lista para irse. Eso ya no pasaría más. Rukia no había vuelto con ellos de la Sociedad de Almas.

"Es lo mejor"

- Adiós, hermanito – le despidió Yuzu.

- Adiós, Yuzu – respondió él, mientras salía de la casa con el desayuno en la mano.

Ichigo emprendió el camino al instituto corriendo para no llegar tarde. Al llegar allí se encontró con sus amigos que, como siempre, habían llegado antes que él.

- Hola Ichigo – le saludó feliz - como siempre - Inoue.

- Hola, Inoue.

- Venga sentaros ya, vamos a empezar – dijo la profesora al entrar.

Y así transcurrió un día más de clase, como tanto otros. Aunque algo iba a hacer que el resto del día no fuese igual.

Al terminar las clases, Ichigo salió hacia su casa. Todavía hacía buen tiempo, así que disfrutaba de un agradable paseo. Pasó por el río, como siempre hacía, y llegó finalmente a casa. Abrió la puerta.

- Ya estoy en ca… – empezó a decir sin poder terminar la frase pues algo se lo impidió. Algo con el nombre de Kurosaki Isshin.

- ¡SUPER PATADA TRIPLE…! – gritaba el padre de Ichigo mientras iba lanzándole, sucesivamente, tres patadas, intentando alcanzar a su hijo. Pero ya no era como antes. Ichigo apenas si pareció moverse, pero esquivó con facilidad a su padre y contraatacó con un sonoro derechazo.

- ¡Auch!...Erez un beftia fijo – dijo su padre con la mano en la boca.

- Te lo tienes merecido – dijo Karin que justo había entrado en ese momento.

- A comer – se escuchó decir a Yuzu y todos fueron a sentarse.

Un poco más tarde Ichigo estaba tumbado en la cama rememorando sus días pasados en la Sociedad de Almas, cosa que hacía muy a menudo. A su lado tenía la insignia de Shinigami que el capitán Ukitake le había entregado antes de marcharse. Últimamente la usaba mucho. Había una gran actividad por parte de los Hollows. La verdad es que no le importaba, porque así no estaba siempre dándole vueltas a la cabeza. De repente se levantó de la cama y agarró la insignia. Su alma con el traje de shinigami salió de su cuerpo.

- ¿Kon, dónde estás?

- Aquí, Ichi – respondió Kon desde debajo de la cama -. ¿Hay problemas?

- Sí, he notado la presencia de un Hollow cerca. Debo salir.

- Muy bien.

Ichigo coge al peluche y le mete la mano por la boca hasta que encuentra la pequeña bolita que introduce en su propio cuerpo.

- No te metas en líos – le avisó Ichigo a Kon mientras salía por la ventana.

- Descuida – gritó Kon asomado a la ventana mientras ve como se aleja.

"Aquí es donde siento la presencia" – se dijo Ichigo – "pero¿dónde está?"


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

- ¡Estoy aquí! – escuchó desde su espalda.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y contempló a su oponente. Todavía estaba lejos y sólo podía vislumbrar una silueta delgada y alta, con una espada en la mano.

"Un Hollow con espada¿qué significa esto?"

Conforme se fue acercando empezó a verlo mejor hasta que se paró a unos cinco metros. Ahora lo veía perfectamente. ¡Mejor dicho se veía a si mismo perfectamente!

- ¿Quién eres tú¿por qué te pareces tanto a mi? – le espetó Ichigo bastante mosqueado.

- ¿Qué quién soy, preguntas, Soy tú – respondió riéndose.

La sangre se le heló en las venas al escuchar esa risa. Ya la había oído antes.

- Ya veo. ¡Qué estúpido he sido! Eres tú. ¿No te bastaba con meterte en mis combates?

- La verdad es que…no.

- ¡Qué dices, bastardo!...Espera. No estamos en el mundo real¿no es cierto? – preguntó Ichigo, sorprendido de haberlo notado.

- Eres un genio, chaval – dice el Hollow aplaudiendo -. Estamos en el mundo de tu alma, pero esta vez Zangetsu no podrá ayudarte. ¡Voy a vencerte, Ichigo¡Y cuando lo haga me apoderaré de tu cuerpo¡Seré el rey!

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – le gritó Ichigo – Ya te he vencido tres veces y volveré a hacerlo.

Tras decir esto llevó la mano a su espalda y cogiendo a Zangetsu por el mango, la liberó de las vendas, que siempre la cubrían, y se la presentó al Hollow. Pero las sorpresas no habían acabado aún. Ichigo vio como el Hollow sonreía y extendía la mano hacia el suelo. De repente una zanpakutou surgió en su mano.

- ¿Sorprendido? – preguntó el Hollow con sorna, al ver la expresión de Ichigo.

- ¿Cóm…Cómo lo has logrado, bastardo – le preguntó -. De hecho no me importa. Con o sin zanpakutou, el resultado será el mismo

- ¿De verás? Veámoslo – dijo poniéndose en posición de atacar.

Con un grito los dos se abalanzaron uno contra el otro. Las espadas se entrechocaban y los dos iban moviéndose de un lado al otro usando el shunpa. Durante mucho tiempo siguieron así. Ninguno parecía más fuerte que el otro. No se hirieron con ningún ataque. En un momento dado ambos pararon y se alejaron quedando frente a frente. Los dos jadeaban por el esfuerzo y sonreían de la misma manera.

- Parece que así no vamos a conseguir nada – dijo Ichigo.

- Eso parece – respondió el otro.

De repente empezaron a surgir pequeñas protuberancias del Hollow que fueron creciendo hasta romperse la piel que las recubría. Aparecieron miles de tentáculos. Extendió los brazos en cruz y con un terrible grito todos estos tentáculos crecieron y salieron disparados hacia Ichigo.

- ¡Serás mío, Ichigo! – gritó el Hollow, con una perversa sonrisa en la cara y con los ojos negros profundos como el abismo del que procedía.

- ¿Qué ese esto? – gritaba Ichigo mientras intentaba destruir a todos los tentáculos con la espada. Pero eran demasiados y uno consiguió alcanzarle. Justo en el instante en que le tocó, salieron de él más tentáculos que empezaron a introducirse en el cuerpo de Ichigo. Cuando todos estos tentáculos estaban dentro de su cuerpo, el Hollow se desvaneció de repente.

"Kuroski"…

"Ichigo"…

"Ya eres mío".


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Ichigo abrió los ojos al fin, despierto esta vez. Pero, no era Ichigo el que miraba a través de los ojos del joven que estaba en la cama. Esos ojos, antes marrones, estaban cubiertos por la oscuridad, de tal manera que, ya no se veía nada blanco en ellos. Una perversa sonrisa cruzó la cara del ser y en un instante ya estaba de pie. Con un gesto de su mano, toda la pared del cuarto reventó. Se asomó al borde y, sin perder la sonrisa, se desvaneció, reapareciendo encima de una casa de las cercanías

"Al fin soy libre".

El hollow siguió desapareciendo y reapareciendo mientras se desplazaba por la ciudad.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Rukia mirando a los demás.

- Es bonito - apreció Rangiku.

- Mmm….Si tu lo dices – comentó por lo bajo Renji.

- No estamos aquí por lo bonito que es esto – dijo tajante Toushirou.

- Sí, Taicho.

- Rukia, vayamos al encuentro de Ichigo – dijo Toushirou.

- Si, Hitsugaya Taicho – respondió Rukia -. A esta hora debe estar en clase – reflexionó en voz alta Rukia. Al oírla Renji la miró.

" ¿Tanto la ha marcado Kurosaki?" – pensó en un acceso de un sentimiento que no quiso calificar de celos pero que estaba demasiado cercano para su gusto.

Mientras pensaba esto todos iban trasladándose rápidamente mediante el shunpa siguiendo a Rukia. De repente Rukia se paró en medio de un parque.

- ¿Qué pas…? – empezó a decir Toushirou cuando se interrumpió. Se puso tenso y miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó al aire Renji -. ¿Qué es esta fuerza?

Todos estaban en guardia mirando a su alrededor buscando el origen de aquella enorme fuerza.

- No puede ser – dijo Rukia temblándole la voz -. ¡Es Ichigo!

- ¡Pero, qué estás diciendo! – gritó Renji -. ¿Desde cuando tiene Ichigo este raitsu tan oscuro?

- Eso es… – dijo Rukia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Rukia, explícate – le ordeno Toushirou.

- Después de que Ichigo y los demás volvieran al mundo real, Nii-Sama me contó que durante su pelea con Ichigo hubo un momento en que no peleó con él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó sin comprender, Renji -. ¿Con quién peleó entonces?

- Con un hollow – respondió Rukia en un susurro.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Ichigo es un vizard? – preguntó con peligroso tono Toushirou.

- No creo que sea eso exactamente, Hitsugaya Taicho, más bien que el hollow lo está controlando.

- Maldición – dijo Renji, exponiendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban.

- Entonces esto nos supera ampliamente – dijo Toushirou -. Tendremos que avisar a la Sociedad de Almas para que venga algún capitán más.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, Shinigami – dijo una voz que destilaba desprecio y burla en cada letra.

- ¡Tú…! – gritaron Renji y Rukia.

Esa voz pertenecía a Ichigo, o mejor dicho, al ser que habitaba en el cuerpo de Ichigo en estos momentos. Al hollow.

- ¿Quién…, yo? – preguntó rezumando venenosa inocencia y señalándose con el dedo.

- I… ¿Ichigo? Entonces es verdad – susurró entrecortadamente Rukia, mientras lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

- Así es – aseveró el ser -. Ichigo, amablemente, me ha concedido su cuerpo, o más bien, podríamos decir que lo he convencido para que lo hiciese.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Rukia -. Abandona su cuerpo ahora.

- Lo siento pero eso no va a ser posible – dijo el Vizard -. No ahora que al fin he podido liberarme. Y no podréis obligarme a hacerlo. No sois lo suficientemente fuertes.

- Eso habrá que verlo – dijo Rukia, y antes de que pudiesen detenerla se lanzó contra él sujetando fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada. Desenvainó y atacó al Vizard pero este la esquivó sin esfuerzo. Empezaron así a moverse por todo el parque, una atacando sin descanso, y el otro esquivándola sin esfuerzo.

- No es rival para él – dijo Renji -. Debemos detenerla antes de que la mate.

- Tienes razón – convino Rangiku.

- ¡Alto! – dijo Toushirou -. Yo lo haré. Vosotros estaríais en la misma situación. Yo podré detenerle un tiempo al menos. Matsumoto, regresa ahora a la Sociedad de Almas y trae refuerzos. Trae a Kuchiki Taicho, el sabrá como enfrentarse a él.

- Si, Taicho – dijo Rangiku y se volvió para abrir la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas. Una vez apareció, la atravesó echando antes una mirada atrás.

Tras ordenarle a Rangiku que volviese, Toushirou empezó a caminar hacia los dos luchadores. De repente desapareció y Rukia y el Vizard se detuvieron de repente, entre una enorme nube de polvo. Cuando se depositó parte de este, Renji vio a Toushirou agachado entre ambos contendientes parando sus espadas con la suya propia.

- Rukia, retrocede – ordenó Toushirou.

- ¡No! – se obcecó Rukia -. Debo derrotarle yo.

- Haz lo que te ordeno – dijo Toushirou con los ojos inflamados de ira, mientras su reiatsu crecía.

- S…Sí, Hitsugaya Taicho – dijo Rukia y desapareció, materializándose al lado de Renji. Toushirou se levantó y se trasladó - usando el shunpa - un poco más lejos para, mientras alzaba la zanpakutou en dirección a su oponente, decir:

- Ahora tú y yo vamos a solucionar esto.

- Uhh…, que miedo me das – replicó el Hollow -. Enséñame lo que sabes, enano.

- De acuerdo – dijo Toushirou, más cabreado aún que antes, y desapareció de repente para reaparecer al instante justo detrás del ser, dirigiendo la zanpakutou hacia su oponente. Pero este fue rápido y lo esquivó. Comenzaron así a atacarse uno al otro – el Hollow empuñando ahora su propia zanpakutou, una versión distorsionada de Zangetsu – y a moverse por el parque, tan veloces que Rukia y Renji eran incapaces de seguirlos. Así estuvieron durante un tiempo hasta que de repente se detuvieron de nuevo. Ambos jadeaban un poco por el esfuerzo, pero sus respectivos reiatsu seguían rodeándolos sin rebajar su intensidad.

- Parece que voy a tener que utilizar algo más de poder – dijo Toushirou al otro.

- Yo también – convino este. Dicho esto, y como si estuviesen sincronizados, ambos alzaron su zanpakutou.

- ¡Solidifica los cielos helados, Hyourinmaru! – gritó Toushirou para liberarla. Al decir estas palabras el cielo se tornó oscuro por las nubes y la niebla que se acumuló, convocadas por la furia que sentía Hitsugaya, capaz de controlar el clima con su zanpakutou.

- ¡Zangetsu! – dijo el Hollow, puesto que aunque Ichigo siempre la llevaba liberada en su forma de Shikai, esta Zangetsu era algo diferente y aún se encontraba en su forma sellada.

- De acuerdo, ahora comienza esto en serio. Prepárate – le advirtió Toushirou y gritando se abalanzo contra él. El otro se quedó inmóvil esperando el ataque, que llegó por detrás, sorprendiéndolo. Hyourinmaru le rozó el hombro, congelándole la zona del impacto. Acto seguido Hitsugaya desapareció de nuevo para lanzarle un dragón de agua y hielo desde unos metros por encima del suelo. El dragón se lanzó contra el Hollow pero lo esquivó. Le llegó el turno, entonces, de atacar.

- Getsuga Tenshou – dijo y una media luna de reiatsu salió disparada del filo de la zanpakutou, dirigida hacia Toushirou. Este la esquivó por poco y volvió a desaparecer, para situarse delante de su oponente.

- Eres bueno. Ya entiendo porque le distes tantos problemas a Kuchiki – dijo Toushirou.

- Bla, bla, bla…déjate de tanta palabrería y atácame con todo lo que tengas – respondió el otro con desprecio -. O…mejor. Yo lo haré.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

- BANKAI…Tensa Zangetsu – gritó el Hollow. De repente empezó a surgir un gran reiatsu de su cuerpo, de tal magnitud que hasta Toushirou se tambaleó. Su cara transmitía la sorpresa que le causaba. El bankai de la replica de Ichigo, no era la katana negra que este blandió en su momento. Esta vez las diferencias entre ambas liberaciones eran enormes. De la negra hoja, surgían innumerables protuberancias de aspecto filoso, de las que rezumaban un negro reiatsu, como si de un líquido viscoso se tratase.

"¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanta fuerza, ¿y que significa esa zanpakutou?" – se preguntó el capitán.

- ¿Sorprendido? – le preguntó con sorna -. Pues espera a ver lo que sigue.

De repente desapareció y, sin que Toushirou se apercibiese, reapareció justo detrás de él lanzándole un tajo con la intención de cortarlo por la mitad. Toushirou se revolvió y pudo parar la embestida con su espada, pero fue lanzado unos metros hacia atrás. Nada más aterrizar el capitán de la décima división también se preparó para hacer su liberación prohibida. Al mirar su espada vio como algunas gotas de ese reaitsu negro que salía de las protuberancias, manchaban la hoja y parecían intentar disolverla, pero sin conseguirlo.

"Supongo que necesitará más cantidad para hacerlo" pensó.

Mas no perdió más tiempo en reflexionar sobre ello, al ver que desaparecía al contacto con la helada superficie de Hyourinmaru.

- ¡Bankai…Daiguren Hyourinmaru! – dijo mientras su reiatsu se arremolinaba en torno suyo, mezclándose con el polvo que levantaba. Cuando este polvo desapareció, Renji y Rukia, apostados unos metros más lejos, pudieron maravillarse con las flores de loto de hielo que se habían formado detrás de Hitsugaya. Ahora sus manos estaban cubiertas de hielo y en la que empuñaba la zanpakutou, el hielo tomaba la forma del pico de un dragón, cuyo cuerpo y alas estaban adosados a la espalda del joven capitán, protegiéndolo.

- Ahora si estoy preparado para enfrentarme a tu liberación prohibida – le dijo Toushirou.

- De acuerdo. Adelante – dijo el otro.

- Creo que están bastante igualados, ¿no? – preguntó Renji a Rukia.

- Sí. Es difícil prever que pasará en este combate, pero me gustaría que Nii-sama llegase pronto, por si acaso se complica más de la cuenta – le respondió ella.

- Tienes razón – convino él. Después de este dialogo siguieron viendo el combate que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el joven capitán había empezado a lanzar, ferozmente y uno detrás de otro, estacas de hielo y agua, de gran tamaño, contra el Hollow, que este bloqueaba con Getsuga negro como el abismo que moraba en sus ojos. En un momento en que el número de las columnas de agua y hielo era muy numeroso, Hitsugaya a se abalanzó contra él, camuflándose entre sus ataques, y esquivando los del hollow , hasta que llegó a su altura - era una visión extraordinaria, con el pájaro de hielo adosado a su espalda y moviéndolas alas y la cola con la fuerza del reiatsu de su creador, impulsándolo, como si de un dragón de carne y hueso se tratara. Entonces, y sorprendiéndolo, le atacó y pudo alcanzarle en el pecho, produciéndole un gran tajo, por el que entró el frió aliento de Hyourinmaru, congelando toda la zona adyacente, por fuera y por dentro. Una vez le alcanzó, se trasladó, sin darle tiempo a devolverle el ataque, fuera de su radio de alcance. Justo entonces el Hollow en un arranque de ira, lanzó un Getsuga enorme, que acabó con el resto de las columnas de hielo y agua que se dirigían hacia él.

- Has podido alcanzarme – le dijo a Toushirou -. Eres muy poderoso.

- Y más que te alcanzaré – le replicó el joven capitán.

- No – dijo una voz proveniente de más allá de donde se encontraban Rukia y Renji -. No lo harás…porque él es mío.

- Nii-sama – dijo Rukia que se había vuelta nada más escucharle -. ¡Qué bien que hayas llegado!

- Kuchiki Taicho – le saludó Renji.

- Renji – le correspondió Byakuya.

- Hitsugaya Taicho, vuelva – dijo Byakuya-. Ya no tiene que ocuparse de esto. Para eso he venido

- De acuerdo – accedió el aludido-. De todas formas me estaba aburriendo-. Y bajando la zanpakutou volvió a sellar su espada, y se trasladó donde se encontraba su Fukutaicho.

- Gracias, Taicho – le dijo Matsumoto, cuando reapareció-. Siempre tan amable. Se que hubiera querido vencerle.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Toushirou fingiendo indiferencia.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

- Retiraos todos. Este combate va a ser peligroso – les dijo Byakuya al resto de los shinigamis.

- ¡Kuchiki Taicho! – le llamó Toushirou -. Ten cuidado con su bankai, su habilidad ha cambiado. No dejes que golpee mucho a tu zanpakutou.

- Así lo haré. Gracias Hitsugaya Taicho – le dijo Byakuya -. Ahora, alejaos

- ¡Oh! Es admirable – dijo el Hollow socarronamente-. Ahora te preocupas de esa gentuza. La última vez que nos vimos creo recordar que ibas a matar a esa shinigami, ¿o me equivoco?

- … – sólo el silencio le respondió.

- No dices nada – dijo el monstruo -. Bueno, veremos que tiene que decir tu zanpakutou. Mucho ha tenido que mejorar si pretendes vencerme.

De nuevo sólo e silencio se alzó del cuerpo de Byakuya. El silencio y un reaitsu poderosísimo.

- Mmm, interesante – reconoció el Hollow -. Parece que si has mejorado. Pero no lo suficiente - Tras decir esto, se abalanzó contra Byakuya con el bankai alzado. Justo cuando parecía que le iba a alcanzar, Byakuya desapreció, esquivándolo justo cuando su oponente bajaba su arma para hendirla en la su carne.

- Muy propio de Byakuya – comentó Renji -. Siempre intentando pisotear el orgullo de su oponente. Aunque ahora se mide con alguien parecido a él en ese aspecto.

Después de haber sido esquivado un par de veces más, el Hollow detuvo sus ataques. Fue justo en ese momento cuando Byakuya desenvainó por primera vez su zanpakutou asiéndola por al empuñadura y colocándola enfrente suya, con la hoja apuntando hacia el suelo. Tras un segundo la soltó mientras la liberaba.

- Bankai – dijo Byakuya y comenzaron a surgir miles de hojas a su alrededor que se convirtieron en miles de pequeños filos - que parecían pétalos de flores de cerezo por el reflejo de la luz del sol – mientras decía:

"Despedaza, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Los pétalos flotaban alrededor de Byakuya. El capitán alzó su mano y la dirigió hacia su oponente, con lo que todos esos filos se dirigieron en esa dirección. Justo antes de llegar, abrió su mano y los pétalos se dividieron en cinco columnas que atacaron al Hollow desde distintas direcciones. Mas este los esquivó.

- Con eso no podrás vencerme – le dijo él desde su espalda, mientras dirigía su arma contra el cuerpo de su oponente. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a rozarle tan siquiera, pues Byakuya se desvaneció y en su lugar aparecieron miles de pétalos que alcanzaron de pleno al Hollow. Pero no fue suficiente. Cuando los pétalos se retiraron, arremolinándose en torno a Byakuya, este pudo ver y sentir, que el otro, pese a estar herido, no estaba vencido. Ni mucho menos.

- Ichigo, que siempre fue mucho más débil que yo, ya sobrevivió a este ataque – le recordó el Vizard -. Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho más - tras decir esto, desapareció y fue trasladándose a distintos lugares y lanzó ataques de Getsuga desde cada uno de esos lugares, de manera que confluían donde se encontraba Byakuya, rodeándolo e impidiendo que escapase. Byakuya consiguió bloquear casi todos con los miles de filos de Senbonzakura, pero uno de ellos le golpeo en un brazo, hiriéndole.

- Ya estamos en paz –le dijo. Ahora Byakuya estaba realmente serio, lo que presagiaba una violenta y destructiva respuesta.

- Senkei. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi – dijo y los pétalos se congregaron formando tres hileras de espadas, cada una encima de la anterior, que se colocaban en torno a Byakuya.

Al decir esto, un cambio brusco se produjo en el Hollow. La tensión y el nerviosismo afloraron a sus ojos, y se rebelaron en el temblor de su mano, que apretó tan fuertemente la zanpakutou, que empezó a sangrar. Byakuya se apercibió de esto y se preguntó que estaría ocurriendo. Pero no le dio tiempo a reflexionar mucho, pues tuvo que hacer uso de la primera de las innumerables espadas funerarias – creadas con el poder del Senkei - para hacer frente al ataque del Vizard. Muchas de estas espadas utilizó Byakuya a lo largo del combate. Mientras esto ocurría, en el interior de Vizard, allí donde mora el alma sucedían extraordinarios acontecimientos.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.

_En el oscuro reducto del alma del Hollow que poseía a Ichigo, convirtiéndolo en n Vizard, una luz se encendió. Una luz muy tenue, que fue ganando fuerzas y que finalmente pudo iluminar una pequeña región alrededor suyo, siempre luchando contra la oscuridad que pretendía devorarla. Esa luz tomo forma. Esa forma era un hombre, con ropa de shinigami, que despedía la misma aura que la luz de la que procedía. Sus ojos eran profundos y brillantes, de color marrón. Su pelo negro como el azabache. Era muy parecido a Ichigo. _

"_¿Qué ha pasado?" – se dijo la aparición. "¿Dónde estoy?"_

_De repente, otra figura apareció en el horizonte. Conforme se fue acercando, la primera aparición pudo observar que no era uno sólo lo que se acercaba. Eran dos figuras, una muy alta, vestida de oscuro y con el pelo largo ondeando, pese a la ausencia total de la más tenue brisa, que llevaba en brazos a otra. Un chaval de pelo naranja, vestido de shinigami y cubierto de sangre. Cuando llegó a su altura, ese detuvo y le habló._

_- Debes ayudarme – le dijo -. Sólo tu puedes despertarle._

_- ¿Por qué, ¿cómo? – le preguntó._

_- Porque tú eres él – le respondió el otro -. Tú eres Kaien, pero también Ichigo._

_- ¿Kaien?...Sí, es verdad – dijo el primero -. Ahora lo recuerdo todo. Pero, ¿cómo puedo ser él?_

_- Te has reencarnado en él, para protegerla – le respondió._

_- ¿Proteger a quién?... ¡Rukia! – recordó al fin Kaien -. ¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo?_

_- Tócale – le dijo la aparición, alzando ligeramente el cuerpo de Ichigo n su dirección -. Él tiene todas las respuestas - así lo hizo Kaien y sintió un leve estremecimiento mientras recibía toda la información de lo ocurrido entre Rukia e Ichigo, y todo lo que este había hecho por salvarla._

_- Así que todo lo que ha hecho él, ha sido por mi influencia – dijo Kaien._

_- En parte. En el alma de Ichigo no sólo hay parte de ti. Cuando moriste a manos de Rukia, la parte de tu alma que siempre lucho por protegerla, escapó del resto y no siguió el mismo ciclo de resurrección que tenía asignado. Esa parte se mezcló con el alma de Ichigo, que poseía el poder de los shinigamis – y que sentiste destinada a hacer todo lo que ha hecho - y se mantuvo en silencio durante muchos años, hasta que llegó el día en que Rukia traspasó sus poderes de shinigami a Ichigo y tu sentiste a quien pertenecía ese poder. Desde ese momento, inconscientemente, has estado dando fuerzas a Ichigo en cada momento de flaqueza que ha tenido. Ese suceso debió despertarte pero no fue así. Este hecho produjo la aparición del Hollow, que pudo apoderarse de un trozo del alma de Ichigo, mientras este recuperaba sus poderes, después de que Byakuya se los arrebatase. Ha sido finalmente la ejecución del Senkei de Kuchiki Byakuya por segunda vez – y con el alma de Ichigo durmiendo a causa del Hollow -, lo que ha hecho que despertases._

_- Byakuya…Recuerdo cuando empleó el Senkei contra mi – rememoró Kaien -. Sólo la intervención de Ukitake Taicho logró que no me matase._

_- Ahora Byakuya se encuentra luchando con el Vizard, y éste sabe que has despertado. Por ello intentará acabar cuanto antes con él, para poder acabar contigo. Eres el único que puede salvar a Ichigo y permitir que este siga protegiendo siempre a Rukia._

_- De acuerdo. ¿Qué he de hacer? – preguntó Kaien._

_- Debes despertar a Ichigo – le dijo la aparición -. Rápido. No queda mucho tiempo. Yo no puedo estar más aquí. Lo dejo en tus manos. Ten, coge esta zanpakutou, la necesitarás - Kaien asió la espada que le entregaban y la extraña figura desapareció._

_- Bien. Vamos a ver que puedo hacer por ti, Ichigo – dijo en voz alta Kaien -. ¡Ichigo, despierta! Debes despertar y salvar a Rukia!... Mierda, esto no va a funcionar._

_Kaien se detuvo, pensando en que podía hacer. Entonces resolvió hacer las cosas como mejor sabía. A golpes. Pero no contra Ichigo, sino contra el Hollow, pues se dijo que solo si derrotaba a éste, Ichigo despertaría._

_- ¡Eh, cobarde, ven aquí! – empezó a gritar-. Deja a Byakuya en paz y ven aquí y enfréntate a mi._

- No, ahora no – dijo en un susurro el Hollow y se detuvo cogiéndose con ambas manos la cabeza -. Ahora no puede pasarme esto. ¿Quién es? Ichigo está dormido - Ante estos desvaríos Byakuya se detuvo y comenzó a mirarlo con una extraña expresión en la cara.

- Está bien. Tú lo has querido – dijo el Hollow y de repente sus rasgos cambiaron. Se tornaron laxos y sin vida su cuerpo se derrumbó. La zanpakutou resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo en su forma sellada.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Toushirou -. ¿Qué le has hecho, Kuchiki?

- Yo nada - dijo Byakuya, con lo que parecía un asomo de sonrisa en su cara -. Más bien creo que se debe a sus demonios interiores.

- Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, el capitán mas serio de toda la Sociedad de Almas, acaba de hacer una broma – dijo Renji anonadado.

- Creo que sí – contesto esta en el mismo estado.

_Kaien se encontraba, de pie, al lado de Ichigo cuando él llego. Apareció de repente, precedido por un reiatsu implacable, llenó de maldad. Nada más aparecer miró a Kaien a los ojos con una furia desmedida._

_- Esto es cosa de Zangetsu – dijo -. Le dije que el poder de Ichigo sería mío tarde o temprano, pero veo que no lo aceptó. ¿Quién eres tú? – le dijo a Kaien._

_- El que va a derrotarte. No necesitas saber quien soy – le contestó, con el mismo tono que sin duda Ichigo habría utilizado._

_- ¿Si, de veras, y como se supone que vas a hacerlo – le dijo el Hollow con los mismos rasgos de Ichigo pero con la piel blanca y los ojos negros._

_- Esas cosas no se dicen con palabras, se demuestran con hechos – le replicó Kaien._

_- Bien, pues demuéstralo – le retó el Vizard._

"_Ichigo voy a necesitar tu fuerza. Despierta" – se dijo a si mismo Kaien. No había casi terminado de pensar esas palabras, cuando sintió como un reiatsu completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. Este reiatsu procedía de Ichigo y penetraba por cada poro se su piel, acoplándose con perfecta sincronía al suyo propio._

"_Este debe ser el reiatsu de uno de los guerreros legendarios." – se dijo Kaien. "Pero cómo es posible que él lo posea. A no ser que…"_

_No pudo completar ese pensamiento pues tuvo que concentrarse en esquivar los ataques del Hollow. Asiendo con fuerza la zanpakutou contraatacó. Con sólo dar dos estocadas sintió como el poder fluía a través de ella y percibido como la versión malvada de Ichigo dudaba ante tan impresionante despliegue de poder._

_- ¿Quién se supone que eres? – dijo el Vizard con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo._

_- Ya te lo he dicho antes. ¡Aquel que va a derrotarte! – le contestó Kaien. Fue entonces cuando Kaien alzó su zanpakutou por encima de su cabeza y dejo caer sobre el Vizard, que intentó parar el embate, poniendo delante su zanpakutou. Pero no sirvió de nada. La hoja de la espada de Kaien cayó sobre él, rompió su espada y entró sin dificultad en el cráneo del Vizard, abriéndolo como un melón maduro, y siguió bajando hasta el final, partiendo en dos el cuerpo del Vizard. _

_¡Aaahhh! _

_El grito resonó por todo el vasto espacio en que se encontraba Kaien, quien no se inmutó. Una vez apagado el último eco, la luz que brotaba de Kaien aumentó su intensidad y fue extendiéndose acabando con la oscuridad para siempre._

Una luz blanca y brillante empezó a surgir del cuerpo del Hollow. Tan deslumbrante era que todos los shinigamis se taparon los ojos con sus manos. Cuando al fin remitió, todos miraron hacia donde antes estaba el cuerpo, para encontrarse con la figura de un hombre, muy parecido a Ichigo, pero de apariencia más adulta y de pelo negro.


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo.

- K…Kaien – intentó decir Rukia, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, encogida por la turbulenta emoción que surcaba todo su ser -. ¡Kaien Fukutaicho! – gritó y echo a correr hacia él. Paso al lado de Byakuya sin darse apenas cuenta y, literalmente, se abalanzó contra Kaien abrazándose con fuerza a él.

- No puede ser – dijo y tras esas palabras rompió a llorar.

La mano de Kaien se depositó sobre la cabeza de Rukia y empezó a deslizarse por su pelo.

- Rukia…Otra vez nos vemos – le dijo -. No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – preguntó ella -. ¿Dónde está Ichigo?

- Está aquí – dijo señalándose al pecho -. Aquí dentro. Ahora volverá.

- Pero… ¿y tú? – dijo ella -. ¿Qué pasará contigo?

- Volveré a donde debo estar – dijo él -. Dentro de su alma. Fortaleciéndolo en los momentos en los que más lo necesite. Apoyándolo en los momentos de dolor. Y sobre todo, ayudándole a protegerte, Rukia. Porque esa es la razón por la que formo parte de su alma.

Rukia siguió llorando mientras agarraba con fuerza las ropas de Kaien.

- Pero no me dejes sola otra vez – suplicó.

- Nunca estarás sola Rukia – le dijo él y se agachó ante ella -. Siempre estaré contigo, mientras Ichigo lo esté. Y si de una cosa estoy seguro, es que él nunca te abandonará. Adiós.

Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió. Entonces sus ojos se pusieron blancos y su cuerpo cayó desvanecido al suelo.

- ¡KAIEN! – gritó ella desesperada y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y empezó a golpearle sin apenas fuerza hasta que unas manos suaves y cálidas la detuvieron. Entonces alzó los ojos y miró a la cara del hombre y lo vio.

- Para Rukia, me haces daño – le dijo él. Entonces ella se abrazó a él y volvió a llorar en su pecho.

- Tonto. Por qué me haces estas cosas.

El día había pasado. El sol se hundía ahora en el horizonte y sus últimos rayos iluminaron a Rukia e Ichigo, que seguían abrazados en la hierba, rodeados del resto de los shinigamis.

_Gracias a ti, la lluvia está a punto de parar._


End file.
